The Great Pandaman!
by nld200xy
Summary: Finally, everyone's favorite Easter Egg gets a starring role as the main hero in his own series! Read the adventures of Pandaman as he makes a name for himself!
1. Prologue

Pandaman

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandaman

Prologue: Why this Story Even Exists

There lived a panda in the world we know as the Grand Line. He stood proud and tall like a human and wore green slacks along with a green sash around his waste. His head was that of a panda while his torso was a human's body with two heart tattoos on his, ahem, breasts. (No, I will increase the rating for that mostly because breast is not a bad word, and to any kids who laugh at this, you are very immature!) His arms were regular muscular panda arms with firework tattoos on each arm.

This special panda had been seen in various One Piece episodes as what we like to call an 'Easter egg'. This 'Easter egg' was all the rage, and just seeing him appear in the background or anything like that was a true honor for all One Piece fans.

Sadly, his fame did not satisfy him. This was to be revealed today when he had a chance to talk to Eiichiro Oda, the creator of One Piece.

He walked down the hallway as employees waved at him and greeted, "Hi, Pandaman!"

Pandaman kindly waved back like any gentleman would but never let his serious face leave his expression.

He opened the door to the office of Eiichiro Oda himself, walked up to the desk, banged his hand against the table and exclaimed, "I demand that I get my own episode!"

Oda simply stared at him and asked, "Nani?"

Pandaman fumed and repeated, "I want my own episode!"

Oda blinked and asked, "Why do you want your own episode? People already respect you."

Pandaman shook his head and snapped, "They know me the world's greatest 'Easter Egg', but no one knows me as a hero! I've never gotten a role in One Piece! I'm just a stupid background effect! For once, I want my own adventure, my own episode! Heck, my own mini-series would be nice!"

Oda nodded in understanding and replied, "So, you're tired of playing bit parts. Okay, you know, a lot of people have wanted me to make you an official character, but I never got around to it because I'm still working on Water 7. But, since you want it too, I guess I might as well do it. Congratulations, Pandaman, you're going to be a TV star."

Pandaman shook his hand and said, "You are a good man, Oda. It's no wonder so many people love you!"

Oda smiled and asked, "What kind of plot should we use? Are you okay with meeting… no… JOINING the Straw Hat Pirates?"

Pandaman shook his head and replied, "I don't think so! That would be clichéd and really stupid. Face it; people would see it coming a mile away! I think we should have a plot where I'm the hero! I would love to be the main character of my own series! But, if I am to be the main character, that's good enough for me. You can make as many plot twists and alters in my personality as you like, just as long as I am the hero!"

Oda smiled and said, "I like this idea of yours. You would make an excellent hero for a series! You'll be a traveling swordsman who helps those in trouble. Your dream will be to make a name for yourself and be dubbed a hero, but obstacles will prevent it!"

Pandaman smiled and nodded. "I would love to be dubbed a hero, and without obstacles, it wouldn't be worth it! You've outdone yourself, Oda!"

Eiichiro Oda and Pandaman shook hands on it as Pandaman left the office with a smile.

And that is how our favorite 'Easter egg' became a character in a special fanfic dedicated all to him.


	2. Chapter 1

Pandaman

Episode 1: Introducing Pandaman, the Traveling Swordsman!

In a small village, there lived a small family. This family consisted of a mother and her two children. Their names were Lisa, Emma and Tony.

The three normally lived a peaceful life without any problems… until today, that is. Their small home was under attack!

A buff man with tanned skin and a huge axe over his shoulder was destroying their beautiful home. All the crops had been sliced in half and their dog had been slaughtered. It seemed as if there was nothing they could do…

Wait a minute. Who's this? There seems to be a panda running right towards the area in which this trouble is taking place. This, my friend, was the great Pandaman, a traveling swordsman who had just arrived in town for a breather.

Just when the buff man was about to cut the family into tiny pieces, Pandaman ran into the way of his axe and stopped it with his sword. This was no ordinary sword, mind you.

This sword was about the length of two average swords and the width of three. This sword was very powerful, but it never killed anyone. It merely wounded people and made them too weak to defend themselves.

The vandalizer stared in horror as Pandaman forced him backwards. He shook with fear, pointed at the panda and asked, "Who are you?"

Pandaman let out a small sigh of triumph and said, "I am the greatest of all swordsmen! I travel the land far and wide protecting those in trouble! With this enormous blade of mine, I have sent countless victims to the seas! I am the invulnerable hero, the Great Pandaman!"

A small cricket chirp filled the air as Lisa turned to Emma and asked, "Panda-who?"

Emma shrugged as the tough criminal rubbed his forehead. Suddenly, he came to and barked, "I don't care if you're the great Roronoa Zoro! I'm not scared of you, especially considering the fact that I've never heard of you!"

Pandaman fidgeted at the sound of that, went down on his knees and cried, "Nobody's heard of me! Nobody respects me!"

Suddenly, he regained his composure and announced, "You will know who I am soon, and so will everyone else! I will make a name for myself as the greatest hero alive! You'll see! I'll show you! I'll show you all!"

The vandalizer swung his axe at Pandaman who merely dodged it and ran up to the man's side. After that, Pandaman rushed at the man and created a huge gash on his side.

The family stared in amazement as blood dripped from the tough man's side. He felt the bleeding spot and said, "You are very good, Mr. Pandaman. You're too good for me to handle. I guess I had to be caught eventually. I'll go turn myself into the law enforcers right away. You're very skilled."

Pandaman grinned, jumped up onto a rock and announced, "Did you see that? I halted the threat and made him change his ways! I am the great hero who travels far and wide with a large sword by his side! I am the Great Pandaman!"

The mother, Lisa smiled and said, "Thank you for your help, but I too have never heard of you."

Pandaman heard this did an anime-style fall thus causing him to lose his balance and topple off of the rock.

After that ordeal was over, Lisa rewarded Pandaman with a nice home-cooked meal. Pandaman wiped his mouth on a napkin and said, "This is very kind of you, but I must be going. My duty is to protect those in trouble, and staying here won't get that done! I know that right now, not many people know me."

Lisa and Tony leaned closer to hear out his dramatic speech.

Pandaman stood on the table, cleared his throat and announced, "One day, I will make a name for myself! I will defeat the greatest villain of all time, and then everyone will know my name! I will be recognized! I will be world famous! I will be dubbed a hero!"

Lisa nodded along and asked, "Is that why you are traveling the world?"

Pandaman nodded and said, "I wish to be like the bounty hunters I grew up worshipping."

Tony laughed and said, "That's a great dream you have! I have confidence that you will accomplish it! You're a great swordsman!"

Emma nodded and said, "I will pray for your safety, Mr. Pandaman!"

As Pandaman headed out the door, Lisa came out and called, "Good luck on your journey! I know you'll one day be recognized as a hero! I believe in you!"

Pandaman turned around and gave Lisa the thumbs up. With that, he was off on his journey to become a famous hero.

The panda walked along and came across a small boat. This happened to be his boat. It was only big enough to carry one person, but it had some extra room for his belongings. On his boat, he had a handkerchief with food in it and two paddles. In the end, that's all he really needed.

He picked up the two ores and put one in each hand. He began to row as the boat left the mainland and headed out. Pandaman was a surprisingly fast rower. In 20 seconds, the village was already out of his sites.

He noticed that the winds were traveling in the same direction as his destination, so he put up a small sail that directed the boat as he pulled out a map and thought, 'According to the map, the next island should be a 2 hour row from here. For me, that's more like 30 minutes. I guess I can handle it.'

The panda let down his sail and started to row once again. His rowing always brought him further than the sail itself normally would, but Pandaman would no longer need this small boat. His plan was to get himself a big ship so he could enter the one place in which anyone could become famous. This place was none other than the Grand Line.


	3. Chapter 2

Pandaman

As predicted, it took Pandaman 30 minutes to reach the next island. Truly, he was a master at rowing, but sadly, he needed to ship to reach the Grand Line.

Pandaman was now in more than just a big town. He was at the execution spot of the famed Gold Roger. He was in Roguetown!

Vast scenery was all around him. There were big buildings everywhere and the people were happy and full of life. There seemed nothing wrong with this place that is until he saw a discouraging site.

He noticed two men making the moves on a young woman. One of the men, a buff one, walked up to her and squeezed her tender cheeks while saying, "Hello, pretty lady. Do you want to come to my boat so we can get busy? I bet you'd love a tough man like me, wouldn't you?"

The woman shook her head and spat, "No! I don't want a creep like you!"

Suddenly, the tuff guy's associate, a slender young man pushed his friend to the side and said, "Don't mind him. He's always doing this to women. I am so sorry for what he has done to your delicate face."

The woman breathed a sigh of relief and said, "You're so sweet! Too bad I'm not really ready yet."

The man sank and yanked the girl by the arm. "Since you're not willing to be my lover, I'll have to take you in by force!"

Pandaman grimaced and rushed at the two men. He immediately drew out his sword and dashed past both their backs. Let's just say he left a little something behind on their backs to show he was there.

The tuff man turned around and asked, "Who are you? That hurt!"

The slim man trembled and stuttered, "I-is that a p-panda with a so-sword?"

Pandaman turned around and gave the woman a toothy grin followed by a 'thumbs up' and a wink. Then he stepped in front of the two men and announced, "Kneel before me, cruel womanizers! I am the ultimate warrior who travels the land! My dream, you ask, is to become a great hero, and to do that, I must make a name for myself! My sword has defeated many men, but with my skills, I insure that it never kills a living soul."

The slim man turned to his tuff friend and whispered, "This guy is good. He might make a great addition to our crew!"

The tuff man nodded and whispered back, "I know just how to get him to join us."

As this conversation went on, Pandaman continued his speech. "I am the great traveling warrior! I have thwarted many foes! I am the Great Pandaman!"

The woman blushed and said, "For a panda, you're kind of cute."

Pandaman grinned and said, "Say there, young lady, I plan on getting myself a ship so I can sail the grand line. I wouldn't want to put you in danger, but would you join me after I get it?"

The woman shook her head and said, "I don't wish to go to the grand line. Besides, I'm not really interested in pandas."

She walked off while the two womanizers looked at Pandaman. The tuff man held his hand out and said, "Hi, my name is Diego. My friend behind me is Grendel. You have a lot of skill, and for that, we apologize for being so abusive and rude towards that woman."

Pandaman sheathed his sword and smiled. "You two seem like really good people," he said. "Sorry I had to be so rough on you."

Diego bowed and said, "Arigato Gozaimasu. Say, you're really skilled and we would like to ask of you a favor."

Pandaman glanced back with a confused look and asked, "What is it you would like me to do?"

Grendel bowed down to him and asked, "Please, if it isn't too much, will you help us retrieve money that was stolen from us?"

Pandaman gasped and replied, "Of course I will help you retrieve stolen money! If there's anything I hate, it's a thief!"

Grendel gave him more praise and said, "Arigato! Arigato, good sir! See that building over there?" He pointed to a tower just a few feet from where they were.

"You mean the tower with the Marine flag? What about it?" replied Pandaman.

Grendel nodded along and explained, "That's not a real marine flag. See, thieves live in that tower, and they put up a marine flag so they wouldn't rouse suspicion. They took our money in there and we're too weak to stop them. What's worse is that the real marines don't believe us, and the only marines who will believe us are off chasing the Straw Hat pirates! You must help us!"

Pandaman growled and answered, "Of course I will lend a hand. Stealing is one thing, but when you impersonate the marines, you insure my wrath!"

Diego smiled and said, "Thank you, kind sir, but remember… don't be seen. The marines still believe that these thieves are real marines, and if they catch you attacking these people, they'll have you arrested. If you escape, you'll be a wanted man! Either way, you don't want to get caught!"

Pandaman grimaced and said, "I can't let that happen. I promised that small family on the last island I'd become a hero. Okay, I won't roughhouse the thieves, but I will get your money back."

Diego laughed and said, "This is working like a charm! Soon he'll have choice but to be a part of our crew!"

Grendel chuckled and exclaimed, "What a sap! Let's call the boss and tell him the good news!"

Diego pulled a snail phone out of the bag he was carrying and dialed the number to his boss' phone. The boss picked it up and nodded along as Diego explained how they were going to soon have a powerful crew member among them.

Five minutes later, Pandaman emerged with the money. He handed it to Diego and said, "This is all the money they had stolen from you. Use it well."

Suddenly, an alarm went off as the marine leader inside the tall tower Pandaman had just stolen from picked up a microphone snail and announced, "ATTENTION ALL UNITS AND CITIZENS! SOMEONE HAS BROKEN INTO MARINE HEADQUARTERS AND STOLEN 400,000,000,000 BERRIES! I REPEAT, SOMEONE HAS STOLEN 400,000,000,000 BERRIES FROM THE GOVERNMENT!"

Pandaman stared at Diego and Grendel as they laughed and said, "Oh, we forgot to tell you we're pirates!"

Pandaman gasped and said, "I can't believe I helped you! I'll strike you down right now!"

Diego laughed and retorted, "If you do that, we'll tell them you stole the loot!"

Pandaman gasped and said, "I'd rather be turned in than steal!"

Grendel snickered and replied, "What about your dream? Are you going to ditch that? Face it, if that small family finds out you're a convict, you'll be going back on your promise. Your only way out of this is to join our pirate crew! If you do that, we'll keep your secret safe and you'll be our nakama! That small family will never know! We can promise you that!"

Pandaman slumped down and uttered, "You filthy wretch… I accept your offer. Take me to your ship."

Diego gave his partner a high five and said, "You're probably wondering why that family will never know. Simply put, we're headed for the grand line too, so traveling with us won't completely destroy your dream."

Pandaman had to admit that they were right. He was also heading for the grand line. He hung his head in shame and followed them back to their ship.


End file.
